Help From an Unlikely Source
by roseangel21
Summary: Its been five years since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and gotten her baby stepbrother back. Since that day, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the Goblin King and her feelings towards him. Meanwhile in the Underground, Jareth is unable to forget about Sarah and his feelings for her. What if one special person could help bring Jareth and Sarah back together again?
1. overview

Its been five years since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth and gotten her baby stepbrother back. Since that day, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the Goblin King and her feelings towards him. Meanwhile in the Underground, Jareth is unable to forget about Sarah and his feelings for her. What if one special person could change the outcomes and help bring Jareth and Sarah back together again?

* * *

This story takes places after the movie. My OC is the new character to the Labyrinth story. Aphrodita, Jareth's little sister, comes Aboveground in the form of a snowy owl, to see whose the girl that captured her big brother's heart. I'll have the first chapter up and the link to the pictures of the characters and their outfits on my polyvore as soon as i can.

Stay tuned...


	2. Watching Eyes

Here's chapter 1 of Help From an Unlikely Source and for anyone who would like to view the outfits for my characters you can check them out on my polyvore. link is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie.

Chapter 1

Watching Eyes

Sarah was sitting on the bench in the park, letting her thoughts go back to that one day five years ago. It was five years ago today when Sarah defeated the labyrinth and returned home with her baby stepbrother, Toby. It was not long after she came back home, when she and the new friends she made while in the labyrinth celebrated her victory. But, there was one thing that still haunted Sarah to this very day; the Goblin King, Jareth.

Sarah never forgotten the look on his face when she rejected his offer and spoke those six powerful words, _You have no power over me._ Even the words of Jareth's offer still burned in her mind. _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ Crushed doesn't even described the look on Jareth's face; he was heartbroken.

She didn't mean to hurt him, but she was only fifteen at the time and didn't understand his feelings for her then. Sarah let silent tears fall from her eyes as she continued to think about Jareth, his face never leaving her thoughts.

As Sarah was wiping the tears from her face, she suddenly had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She turned to her left to see a snowy owl perched on a tree branch, looking at her intensely. Seeing the black specks on its feathers, Sarah saw that the snowy owl was a female. But the thing that caught Sarah's attention was the owl's eyes. The owl's eyes were mismatched, unlike a snowy owl's yellow eyes.

"It can't be… He was a barn owl when I saw him last." Sarah whispered to herself.

The snowy owl hooted at Sarah, pulling her out of her thoughts. Sarah looked back up, her eyes locked on the owl. She and the owl stared at each other for a long time, until the bells in the clock tower ranged. Sarah tore her gaze from the owl to her watch, which read 7:00 pm. Seeing how late it was getting, Sarah started to walk towards the parking lot.

She had stop suddenly and turned back around. Sarah saw that the snowy owl was still watching her. She looked at the owl for a short while and went walking to her car. As Sarah was pulling out of the parking lot and driving away from the park, she was unaware that the snowy owl was following her.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will introduce my OC, Aphrodita. Please leave nice review and I will have chapter 2 up soon as I can!


	3. The Goblin King's Sister

So sorry for the long wait and so sorry that the first chapter was so short, but thank you for the reviews anyway. I had to wait for the idea for this chapter to come back to me. In this chapter my OC, Aphrodita will be introduce. To see Aphrodita's outfit for this chapter, you can view it on my polyvore, just go to my bio for the link.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Goblin King's Sister

Sarah pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment complex where she was living at and gotten out the car, still letting her mind go back to the time she was in the Labyrinth. She thought of her friends she met in the labyrinth; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Sarah would call to them to see how things were going since she left. Despite the many conversations they would have, she didn't tell them about her feelings she had for the Goblin King; she didn't had the heart to tell them. She always feared of what they would think and that might change their friendship.

Sarah often thought about calling to Jareth many times to tell him about her feelings towards him, but once again, her fear won out. She feared that he would reject her, just as she rejected him those five years ago.

The sound of thunder brought Sarah back to reality, causing her to look up at the sky. She saw that dark clouds were coming in and the lightning was getting closer. As Sarah was walking towards the building, something white with black specks caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to her right quickly, but nothing was there.

_I could have sworn I saw something… maybe I'm just losing it. _Sarah thought to herself, walking towards the building again.

Sarah had made it into her apartment, just as it was starting to rain. Looking out of the living room window, Sarah's thoughts went back to that one night when it was pouring down rain. The night she had accidentally wished Toby away and had met Jareth. It seems that whenever Sarah thinks about her time in the Labyrinth, her thoughts would always go back to Jareth.

Sarah sighed and went into her room. She sat down at her vanity table and looked in the mirror. Sarah had often wonder what her life would have been if she had taken Jareth's offer. Sarah looked towards the music box that was on the table next to the red leather bound book with the words _The Labyrinth _written in gold. She turned the small wind-up key on the music box a couple times before stopping and letting the music play.

The melody took Sarah back to that masquerade ball dream she was in after she ate that peach Hoggle gave her from Jareth. Sarah closed her eyes and saw herself back in that same ballroom, dancing with Jareth. She opened her eyes and smiled as the thoughts of that memory came back to her. Sarah then picked up the book and opened it up to the page with the words she recited five years ago.

"Through danger untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." Sarah read aloud.

Sarah put the book back down next to the still playing music box. She thought back to when she faced off Jareth in the partly broken Escher Room and spoke those exact words. She had wanted to accept Jareth's offer at the time, but she had to think was best for Toby.

"What can I do to make things right again? I wish I knew what to do." Sarah said, as she looked into the mirror.

No sooner when she spoke, the lights in her room started to flicker until they were off, follow by the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. Sarah turned towards the window when she heard something banging against it. She couldn't tell what it was, because the curtains were covering the windows. Sarah slowly gotten up from the vanity and started to slowly walk towards the window.

Suddenly, the window flung open and the same snowy owl that she saw in the park flew in. Sarah stepped back and used her arms to shield herself from the snowy owl that was flying around in her room. When she no longer heard the sound of wings flapping, Sarah lowered her arms and saw a woman with pixie cut blond hair standing in front of her in a shower made of glitter.

"Hello Sarah." The woman said in a Southern accent. "It's finally nice to meet you in person."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sarah asked, frighten by her sudden appearance.

"Sarah, look at me real closely and see if you see anything familiar." The woman replied.

Sarah saw that the woman was wearing a black lace gown that was long in the back and stop at her knees in the front. The gown also had sheer long sleeves and embroider sequins. She was also wearing black leggings with lace panel sides with diamond stud trim, black high heels and a long flowing black cloak with a lace trim at the bottom draped around her shoulders. Then Sarah noticed the woman's eyes; they were mismatched, just like that snowy owl.

"You're that snowy owl I saw in the park." Sarah replied.

"That's right." The woman replied. "Now, to answer your first question, my name is Aphrodita. And to answer your second question, well, let's just say my brother talks about you a lot."

"Your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, who else do you know with blond hair and eyes like mine?" Aphrodita asked back.

That's when it hit her.

"You're… you're the Goblin King's sister?" a very surprised Sarah asked.

"Correct again, Sarah dear." Aphrodita answered. "Jareth, the Goblin King, is my big brother."

"I… I never knew he had a sister." Sarah said. "But, what are you doing here and why are you here?"

"I can see this is going to take a while." Aphrodita said, smiling knowingly. "Shall we talk somewhere more suitable?"

Sarah nodded and with a snap of her fingers, Aphrodita teleported them form Sarah's room to a room with books on shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"In the library… in my brother's castle." Aphrodita said, as she sat down in an armchair.

"We're back in the Underground?" Sarah asked with a shock look on her face, tuning towards Aphrodita.

"That we are." Aphrodita smirked. "Now please, sit down, Sarah. We have so much to talk about."

* * *

Author's note:

Aphrodita's name (af-ruh-dahy-taa) is pronounce just like Aphrodite (af-ruh-dahy-tee) just in case there was any confusion. instead of having an e at the end of her name, i changed it to an a.

i don't know when i'll be able to to update the next chapter, but i hope it will be soon. so please leave nice reviews and stay tuned...


	4. Questions and Answers

Hello fellow readers and writers, i'm back with another chapter of Help From an Unlikely Source! i want to thank all who read and reviewed this story.! in this chapter, Sarah and Aphrodita have a bit conversation which gets interrupted by Aphrodita's brother. That's right, Jareth makes an appearance in this chapter! So, enjoy this chapter: Questions and Answers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie.

* * *

Chapter 3

Questions and Answers

Sarah sat down in the armchair across from Aphrodita. There were many questions racing through Sarah's mind, one right after another. Sarah wondered in Aphrodita was anything like her brother, besides the blond hair and mismatched eyes. If Aphrodita _is _anything like Jareth, Sarah knew she would have to keep her guard up and prepare for the unexpected. And knowing Jareth, Aphrodita could be just as sneaky as her older sibling.

"Sarah?" Aphrodita called, breaking Sarah away from her thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Sarah turned and saw a very concerned look on Aphrodita's face. There was also a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine." Sarah answered.

Aphrodita seemed to go back to being calm, but the worry look was still in her eyes.

"Now then, I bet you have a couple of questions that you want to be answered." Aphrodita said. "Am I correct?"

"Well, I did have a few in mind." Sarah answered.

"I thought so. But, allow me to answer those two questions you asked when we were in your room." Aphrodita said. "First, you asked, what was I doing Aboveground? Well, in all honesty, I came to see you, Sarah."

"You came to see me?" Sarah asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, it's like I said before, my brother about you a lot." Aphrodita answered.

"Jareth talks about me?" Sarah asked, fearing for the worse.

"Oh yes, of course he does. Whenever he talks about you, he smiles and his face just lights up. Jareth just can't stop telling me about his precious Sarah." Aphrodita replied while smiling.

"Really?" Sarah asked, as a smile slowly crept on to her face.

"Absolutely." Aphrodita answered. "And as for your second question, why was I Aboveground? I came to see if I was right about a theory I had; I was."

"What theory?" Sarah asked.

"That you were just as lonely for my brother, just as he is lonely for you" Aphrodita answered.

Sarah was speechless. She didn't know what to say. _He's lonely? For me? _Sarah thought. _Maybe… just maybe I'll have another chance._

"Sarah?" Aphrodita asked, breaking Sarah out of her thoughts again. "Don't you have some questions to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Sarah replied, shaking her head a bit. "Well for starters, how come you have a different accent than your brother?"

"Well, the reason we both have different accents is because our personalities are different." Aphrodita answered. 'Jareth's personality is a bit aristocratic with a hint of arrogance. My personality is a bit more welcoming and hospitable."

"That sure explains some things." Sarah said.

"I'm sure it does. Now, tell me this Sarah, do you know what this is?" Aphrodita asked, as she conjured up a crystal in her hand.

"That's a crystal." Sarah answered.

"That's right. It's a crystal. Nothing more, nothing less. But my crystals are a bit different from my brother's" Aphrodita said, moving the crystal from one hand to the other.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"Well, if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams and greatest fantasies." Aphrodita explained, letting the crystal sit in her hand. "But, if you turn it another way and look into it, it will show you your worst fears and nightmares. This will only occur based on the decisions you make or have already made if you look into it and see either your dreams or nightmares. But the dreams or nightmares can be changed constantly, also based on the decisions you make or have already made."

"It can really show you all that?" Sarah asked.

"Sure thing." Aphrodita answered, holding out the crystal to Sarah. "Would you like to see it?"

But before Sarah could answer, an all-too-familiar British voice came from outside in the hallway.

"Aphrodita?" Jareth's voice called. "Aphrodita, where are you?"

"Sarah, can you please do me a favor and go hide behind those rows of bookshelves?" Aphrodita asked, making the crystal vanish while getting up from the armchair. "We're gonna have to talk later."

"What's wrong, Aphrodita? Why is Jareth looking for you?" Sarah asked, as she gotten up from the armchair.

"Well, let's just say I didn't tell Jareth where I was going and I didn't tell him that I was going Aboveground to see you and bring you back here." Aphrodita answered.

"He doesn't know I'm here?" Sarah asked.

"No, not yet." Aphrodita answered. "I don't want him to know that just yet. Now please, hide behind the shelves so my brother won't see you."

When Sarah went behind the shelves, Aphrodita snapped her fingers and changed into a purple lace dress, cosmic print leggings, black high heel boots and a sliver heart shaped locket with an amethyst stone in the middle. At that same time, Jareth walked in, wearing his usual attire. He was wearing a white poet shirt, black vest, grey pants tucked into his black riding boots and his medallion. His blond hair was long and was still as wild as ever.

"Well, there you are." Jareth said, walking towards Aphrodita. "And where were you?"

"Oh well, you know. Here, there, everywhere." Aphrodita answered.

"I see." Jareth said. "Because I've been to all your favorite places in the castle and didn't find you in any of those places."

"Well, it's like I said; here, there, everywhere." Aphrodita said nervously.

"What's the matter, little sister? You seem nervous." Jareth said.

"I'm not nervous, Jareth." Aphrodita said. "Why I seem nervous to you?"

"Because when you get nervous, you get that look in your eyes." Jareth answered.

"What look?" Aphrodita asked.

"The look that says you know something that I don't know." Jareth answered. "What are you up to, Aphrodita?"

"Jareth, I'm not up to anything." Aphrodita said, smiling sweetly. "Honest, I'm not."

"Alright, if you say so." Jareth said, turning to leave.

"And where are you going, big brother?" Aphrodita asked.

"Out for a flight, I'll be back later." Jareth said, as he left the library.

As soon as Jareth left, Sarah came out her hiding place and stood next to Aphrodita.

"That was a close one." Aphrodita said.

"Yeah, but I think your brother's on to you." Sarah said.

"Not to worry, Sarah. If he does, I'll always be one step ahead of him." Aphrodita said. "Now, how about I give a quick tour of the castle before Jareth gets back.

"Right now?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"Sure, we have time. Now, let's go. There's so much to see and so little time to do so." Aphrodita said assuring, as she led Sarah out the library.

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it! A questions and answers conversation turns into hiding secrets. I'll probably have the next chapter up on Friday, since it's my birthday that day, but i don't know. So please leave nice reviews and stay tuned...


	5. Busted

greetings my fellow fan fiction writers and readers! here's the next chapter of Help From an Unlikely Source! and on my birthday if i might add! in this chapter, Aphrodita tells Sarah the reason why she brought her back to the Undergroud after giving Sarah a tour of the castle. so, my readers, sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 4, Busted!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie.

* * *

Chapter 4

Busted

Aphrodita took Sarah around the castle, showing her some of the areas. They went to the throne room, the dining room, the ballroom, the sitting room, and the garden. When Aphrodita took Sarah outside to the garden, Sarah was awestruck by the sight she saw. In the garden, she saw every type of flower from Aboveground growing right there in the garden. It looked beautiful as the sun was setting.

"Oh my…" Sarah manages to say.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aphrodita asked.

"It sure is." Sarah answered, sitting down on a bench.

"This is one of my favorite places to be." Aphrodita said, sitting down next to Sarah.

"I can see why." Sarah said. "Aphrodita, why did you bring me back here?"

Aphrodita was silent for a moment. She sighed and turned to face Sarah. Sarah saw that there was a mix of emotions in Aphrodita's eyes.

"Well, I was hoping that…" Aphrodita hesitated.

"What?" Sarah asked, seeing Aphrodita's hesitation.

"I wanted to see if I…" Aphrodita hesitated again, lowering her head.

"What is it? Please tell me, Aphrodita." Sarah said softly, placing her hand on Aphrodita's shoulder.

Aphrodita looked back up at Sarah and sighed once again.

"I was hoping that I could get you and Jareth together again." Aphrodita said finally.

Sarah was taken back by this. Out of all people, Aphrodita, the Goblin King's sister, wanted to see them together.

"You… you want us to be together?" Sarah asked. "But why? Don't you hate me for what I've done to your brother?"

"Hate you?" Aphrodita asked in shock. "Sarah, I could never hate you."

"You couldn't?" Sarah asked surprised.

"No, never. I mean, should I be angry with you because you broke my brother's heart? I suppose I should be, but I'm not. I understand why you did what you did. You were young at the time and didn't understand then." Aphrodita answered. "I could never bring myself to hate the person my brother has fallen in love with. You've captured his heart, Sarah dear."

"He's… he's in love with me?" Sarah asked with shock.

"I know he is. I see it in his eyes every time he talks about you. And sometimes when he thinks I'm not around or watching, I see him watching you through his crystal. I even see him with tears in his eyes, going down his face whenever he watches you." Aphrodita said. "Although he denies it whenever I ask if he was."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Aphrodita answered. "Now, don't get me wrong; I love my brother dearly, but sometimes that Jareth is as stubborn as the day is long when it comes to his feelings for you."

"Okay Aphrodita," Sarah said, "What can I do to help you?"

"What?" Aphrodita asked in disbelief.

"Whatever it is that you're planning to do, I'm all for it." Sarah answered with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Aphrodita asked, as a smile crept on to her face. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely." Sarah answered.

Aphrodita immediately gave Sarah a hug. Sarah was startled at first by this, but quickly returned the back. Then suddenly, they heard the sound of an owl hoot, far off in the distance. Aphrodita and Sarah both looked up and saw that it was night and the moon was out and full. Then they heard the hooting sound again, but only this time, it was getting closer.

"Damn. Jareth's on his way back." Aphrodita said.

"Now what, Aphrodita?" Sarah asked, as she and Aphrodita stood up.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Aphrodita answered.

With a snap of her fingers, Aphrodita transported them into a room. The room had a light purple curtains hanging at the balcony window, a dark purple carpet floor, a white wardrobe, a white dressing screen, a white vanity table, and a four-poster bed with black and navy blue sheets and pillows and a light blue canopy.

"Where are now, Aphrodita?" Sarah asked, looking around the room.

"This is my room." Aphrodita answered.

"It's beautiful." Sarah said.

"Thank you, Sarah." Aphrodita replied.

"So, when are you planning to tell your brother that I'm here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know yet, Sarah." Aphrodita replied, turning towards her. "I might need another day or two to tell him."

"Yeah, I don't think you're gonna have that long, Aphrodita." Sarah said.

"What do you mean, Sarah?" Aphrodita asked.

"Turn around." Sarah answered, pointing towards the balcony.

Aphrodita turned to the balcony and saw an all-too-familiar barn owl perched on the balcony railing, staring right at them.

"Oh, I'm in trouble now." Aphrodita said, looking nervously at the barn owl.

* * *

Author's Note:

And there you have it, readers! Uh-oh! Looks like Aphrodita got a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter! What to do, what to do? Not sure when the next chapter's gonna be up, but hopefully soon! so please leave nice reviews and stay tuned...


	6. Sibling Confrontation

hello again readers and writers of fan fiction. net. here i am with the next chapter of Help From an Unlikely Source! i would like to thank all for who review this story, and to those who added this story to their favorites and alerts. in this chapter, Jareth confronts Aphrodita and Sarah, after finding her back in the Underground, in his castle, and in his sister's room. So please enjoy chapter 5; Sibling Confrontation.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sibling Confrontation

Aphrodita and Sarah were still staring at the barn owl, which hasn't move form its spot on the balcony railing. The barn owl switched its gaze from Aphrodita to Sarah and from Sarah to Aphrodita. The silence was making Aphrodita more nervous by the second. Sensing the tension between them, Aphrodita finally decided to speak up and break the ice.

"Now Jareth, before you go all off on me, please just give me a chance to explain…" Aphrodita stared, taking a step towards the balcony.

No sooner when she took a step forward, the barn owl flew towards Aphrodita and Sarah, causing them both to duck down. The owl landed on the vanity table only to fly towards them again, causing the girls to duck again.

"You think he's mad at me?" Aphrodita asked.

"Why don't you try asking him?" Sarah replied, pointing towards the balcony.

Aphrodita looked towards the balcony and saw her brother standing there with a stern stare on his face, glaring at her. Both Aphrodita and Sarah stood up slowing, still staring at Jareth.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jareth said, stepping forward. "The Labyrinth's Conqueror and my mischievous little sister."

"I wouldn't say mischievous." Aphrodita said. "More like a big thinker. You know, going that extra mile."

Jareth shot a glare at his sister and Aphrodita was instantly silent. Then Jareth turned his attention to Sarah, who was just as silent as Aphrodita was.

"And you, Sarah," Jareth said, stepping closer to Sarah. "Had a nice chat with my sister?"

"She's much nicer than you are." Sarah answered bravely. "And easier to talk to."

"Oh really now? Well, don't let Aphrodita fool you." Jareth smirked. "She can be just as cruel as I can."

"That's only if I'm provoked, Jareth and you know it." Aphrodita retorted.

"So, what made you come back, Sarah?" Jareth asked. "Did you wish yourself here?"

Right then, Aphrodita placed herself between Jareth and Sarah. Aphrodita then faced her brother, trying to look as bravely as she could.

"Sarah didn't wish herself here, Jareth; I brought her back." Aphrodita said, her voice slightly shaking. "If you're going to be angry at anyone, be angry at me. Don't blame Sarah for being here, she's innocent; blame me for bringing her here. I accept full responsibility for what I've done."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aphrodita was defending her and standing up to Jareth. And by the sound of things, to Sarah, it sounded like Aphrodita was about to cry.

"Aphrodita, a word." Jareth said, staring sternly at his sister. "Hallway. Right now."

Jareth then walked out the room. Aphrodita looked back at Sarah with mixed emotions on her face, and then followed her brother out the room, closing the door behind her. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Sarah slowly walked to the door, in order to hear what Jareth and Aphrodita were saying.

Out in the hallway, Aphrodita was leaning up against the door of her room and Jareth was leaning up against the wall opposite of Aphrodita.

"Aphrodita, what in the name of the Underground were you thinking?" Jareth asked, moving away from the wall.

"I was thinking about you, Jareth. Ever since Sarah left the Underground, after she defeated you, you've been sulking and letting your pride get the best of you and your emotions." Aphrodita answered, moving from the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jareth asked, getting frustrated.

"You know exactly what I mean." Aphrodita answered, getting equally frustrated. "You haven't been the same when she left and turned you down five years ago. I can see it whenever you talk about Sarah; you're happy whenever you talk about her. You know you still have feelings for Sarah. You call her precious because you still love her and you know it. And somewhere deep down, she knows it too."

After hearing that, Jareth didn't know what to say. He knew Aphrodita was right, but once again, his pride gotten the better of him. Jareth huffed in frustration and walked down the hallway. At that same time, Sarah walked out of the room and stood next to Aphrodita.

"You okay, Aphrodita?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm fine." Aphrodita answered.

"Is Jareth still mad at you?" Sarah asked Aphrodita.

"He's a bit annoyed with me right now, but he'll get over it." Aphrodita answered.

"Are you sure about that, Aphrodita?" Sarah asked, at bit surprised.

"Positive." Aphrodita replied, with a smirk on her face. "Jareth can't stay mad at me for too long."

* * *

It looks like Aphrodita nearly dodged a bullet there! At least she knows she's getting one step closer to get Jareth and Sarah back together again. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but i do hope soon. So please, leave nice reviews and stay tuned...


	7. Sibling Reconcile

hello once again fellow readers and writers of ! so sorry for the late update. it took me a while to come up with this chapter, but i finally did. guess it was a bad case of writer's block. in this chapter, Aphrodita gets Jareth to reconcile with her in her own special way. so without further ado, please enjoy chapter 6; Sibling Reconcile!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC. All credits of Labyrinth go to the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas and David Bowie. The song _Opening Title Including Underground_ belongs to David Bowie.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sibling Reconcile

Sarah looks towards Aphrodita and saw that she had a mischievous look in her eyes. Judging by that look, Sarah knew that Aphrodita had a way to get back on Jareth's good side.

"But, how can you be so sure that he won't stay mad at you for so long?" Sarah asked with a look of confusion.

"Because, no matter how many times Jareth gets mad at me, it never lasts long." Aphrodita answered. "All I need to do is get back on his good side."

"How are you going to do that?" Sarah asked.

"Don't you worry about that, Sarah dear. You leave that to me." Aphrodita answered, while smirking. "Why don't you wait back in my room and I'll go handle that stubborn Fae brother of mines?"

And with that, Sarah went back into Aphrodita's room and Aphrodita went down the hallway to find Jareth.

_Okay, there are only three places Jareth goes to when he's annoyed with me; the library, the garden and his room._ Aphrodita thought to herself. _Let's try the library first._

Aphrodita snapped her fingers and she was in the library. She looked around the area, but she didn't see her brother anywhere.

"Okay, he's not here in the library. Let's try the garden then." Aphrodita said.

Aphrodita snapped her fingers again and she was back in the garden where she and Sarah were sitting down at. Aphrodita looked around and then she saw a barn owl perched in the tree, looking out towards the Labyrinth.

"I had a feeling I'd find you out here." Aphrodita smirked, looking towards the bird. "Are you going to sit in that tree all night Jareth, or what?"

In response to that, the barn owl flew off towards the castle and landed on a balcony. Aphrodita sighed, snapped her fingers and reappeared on the balcony, sitting on the railing next to the barn owl.

"Oh c'mon, Jareth. Don't tell me you're still mad at me, are you?" Aphrodita asked, looking at the barn owl.

**What do you think, Aphrodita?** Jareth's voice bitterly said in her mind, as the barn owl look back at her.

"Jareth, I told you already that I would accept full responsibility for what I've done." Aphrodita sighed. "I was just trying to help and make you feel better. I've done this all for you, y'know."

**Aphrodita…** Jareth's voice started, but Aphrodita cut him off.

"Please, just listen, Jareth. I just couldn't sit around and do nothing. I hate seeing you sad, lonely, and miserable like this. So, I did what I had to do and brought your precious Sarah back to you." Aphrodita explained, as she reached her hand out and softly stroke the barn owl's feathers.

The barn owl leaned in and moved closer, burying its head in Aphrodita's hand.

"I hope you can forgive me." Aphrodita said softly, continuing to caress the bird's feathters.

Suddenly, the barn owl flew off the balcony railing and into the room behind them. Aphrodita carefully gotten off the balcony and followed the bird into the room. Jareth's room was almost decorated like Aphrodita's room. The only thing that was different was the colors were red, gold, and black and there was also some furniture in the room. Then Aphrodita saw Jareth sitting down in one of the armchairs with one leg up, resting on the arm of the chair while putting on his black leather gloves.

"Jareth, can you at lease tell me you're not too mad me?" Aphrodita asked, walking towards her brother.

"I'm not mad, Aphrodita. Am I annoyed? Yes, I am." Jareth answered, looking towards his sister, as she knelt down beside him. "I know you mean well."

Aphrodita then wrapped her arms around Jareth, hugging him tightly as he did the same.

_"It's only forever, not long at all. The lost and lonely." _Aphrodita sang softly. _"No one can blame you, for walking away. But too much rejection, no love injection, na na."_

_"Life can be easy, it's not always swell."_ Jareth sang, joining in with Aphrodita. _"Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. 'Cause it hurts like hell."_

_"But down in the underground, you'll find someone true."_ Aphrodita sang again. _"Down in the underground…"_

_"A land serene, a crystal moon." _Aphrodita and Jareth sang together. _"Ah,ah."_

_"It's only forever; it's not long at all…"_ Jareth sang.

_"The lost and lonely…"_ sang Aphrodita.

_"That's underground. Underground."_ Sang Aphrodita and Jareth.

Aphrodita and Jareth stayed like this, hugging each other for quite some time, neither one of them moving. Then Aphrodita decided to break the silence between them.

"So, I take it that you're no longer mad at me and that you forgive me?" Aphrodita asked, looking up at her older sibling.

Jareth looked down at Aphrodita for a few minutes before smiling at her.

"Of course I forgive you." Jareth laughed, hugging his little sister tightly, as he kissed her on the forehead. "I can never stay mad at you for too long."

"So, Sarah can stay?" Aphrodita asked.

"She can stay, but she's your responsibility." Jareth answered.

"Great, I can't wait to tell her!" Aphrodita exclaimed happily, as she broke away from Jareth.

Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Jareth couldn't help but to laugh at how enthusiastic and happy his sister was. Then his thoughts went back to Sarah. His precious Sarah. Something was telling him that this was going to be beneficial for him and things will play out in his favor.

"Now…the real game begins." Jareth smirked, as a plan began forming in his mind. "Oh yes, precious. You won't be able to escape from me this time, Sarah."

* * *

And there you have it readers! it looks like Aphrodita's not the only one with a plan in mind. i do wonder what Jareth's up and how does it involve Sarah and maybe his sister, Aphrodita. i'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but i do hope soon, so please be patient. so please, leave nice reviews and stay tuned...


End file.
